All's fare in love and alchemy
by nika tao
Summary: Edward finds himself tangled up in one of Wrath and Envy's little 'games'. YaoiEdwardxWrathxEnvy.
1. Chapter 1

Perched on a treetop, a dark figure loomed over the elder Elric brother. Edward walked down the street, heading towards his house, "What a nice night for walking." Just as he was about to turn the corner, a mysterious figure wrapped an arm around his waist and covered his eyes, "You're coming will me, Elric." Ed felt himself being carried away through trees and over rooftops, "Put me down!"

The dark figure landed in a window and threw Edward into the room, "Hey squirt! Fullmetal's here!" A short, black hairedoy stepped into the candle light, "Cool. This should be fun." A faint smile flashed on the dark figure's face as it stepped in to the light. Edward glared up at Envy, "Damn you! Bastard! What the Fuck do you want?" Envy pushed the blonde boy into a sitting position, "I want to have some fun. That's all." Edward blushed as Envy began to undo the clasp of his jacket, "Umm..." Wrath sat behind Ed, wrapping his arms around the already shocked boy's waist, "We both want to have some fun." Edward blushed a darker shade of red as Envy, who had already stripped him of his jacket and shirt, strattled his lap, "Why me?" Wrath undid Edward's braid and ran his fiingers through his silky, blonde hair, "Because."

Envy began planting kisses along Ed's neck, "Besides, you know you like it." Ed glared at Envy, trying hard to supress a whimper, "I do not!" Just then, Wrath licked the skin where Ed's automail was attacted to his shoulder, causing the blonde to whimper quite loudly, "Oh really?" Envy smirked, "Interesting..." Envy licked the front side of Edward's shoulder, causing the blonde to cling to his black skirt, "Envy! P-Please...no!" Wrath smiled and ran his tounge up and down the scars on the back of Ed's shoulder, "Why not?"

Ed gasped and clung tighter to Envy's skirt, "Make him stop!Please!" Envy leaned forward and whispered into Ed's ear, "Try his ankle, the left one." Edward pushed Envy away with his flesh arm, "Why?" Envy took hold of Ed's hand and stuck two of the small fingers into his mouth, "Pay back." Envy swirled his tounge around and between Ed's fingers, while Wrath continued to lick Ed's shoulder. Edward leaned back and pushed Wrath onto his back, causing Wrath to pull his feet from under himself. Envy grabbed Wrath's ankle and got off of Ed's lap. Wrath realized what Envy was about to do and tried to pull his foot free from the older sin, "Envy-sama!No ... not that! Please!" Envy licked the boy's ankle, causing his to dig his nails into the carpetting on the floor, "Why not?" Wrath watched in agony as Edward took hold of his ankle, taking Envy's place, while Envy leaned in close to his face, "Please..no more."


	2. chapter two

Envy frenched Wrath, "But you're so cute when you're suffering." Edward kissed Wrath's ankle lightly, then licked it very lightly, "Time for pay back." Wrath bit down hard on Envy's tongue as the elder sin frenched him again, drawing blood. Envy pulled back and spit out a small amount of blood, "Damn it Wrath!" Edward smiled and licked Wrath's spot again, "Opps, my fault."

Wrath finally yanked his ankle free of Ed's grasp and takled Envy, "You told him! Ican't believe you told him my spot!" Wrath pushed Envy onto his back and dipped his tounge in and out of Envy's belly button, hitting the sin's spot. Envy moaned loudly, "You little Bastard..." Edward took advantage of Wrath's exposed ankle and began sucking on it. The young sin turned pale white but continued torturing Envy. Envy ran his hands through Wrath's hair, "Damn you, Wrath!" Edwrad sat on Wrath's short legs, getting himself in a comfortable postion to reach Wrath's ankle, "Stop squirming, squirt."

Wrath straightned one of his legs out, hitting Ed in the balls, "Don't call me that!Only Envy-sama can!" Ed winced, "Shit! Don't hit me there!" Wrathsmilled, "Opps." Envy smiled 'I've taught him well.' Envy pulled Wrath into a kiss, svaing him from Edward's torture, "Wrath-bozu." Edward smiled, slid under Wrath's stomach and dipped his tounge in Envy's belly button, "My turn." Envy moaned into Wrath's mouth, giving the small sin the oppertunity to slid his tounge into his sama's mouth, mixing thier saliva.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetel Alchemist. But i will...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

lots of love and free cookies thanks.

thanks for the whipped crime cookie. it was good.


	3. Chapter 3

To my fans: the last line in the last chapter was spoken by Wrath.

more cookies please! I like candy too.

The reason Ed comlied so easily is because it's not that he didn't want it, he was just caught off guard at first.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I want to.

ON with the insainity! Warning : Lemons!

Envy heart beat faster at the amount of attention he was getting from the two boys. Edrolled his tounge around the outside of Envy's spot, Spiralling slowly into the center.Wrath smiled at envy and then nibbled at the sin's neck, using his sharp canines to extract a large amount of blood, "Envy. You taste good." Envy laughed, consealing a slight moan as he did, "What am I, you're dinner!" Ed snorted at Envy's remark, sending a small blast of cool air on the green haired sin's spot.

Envy's face paled visibly, "Fuck! Don't do that, Ed!" Wrath smiled as hi lapped up the blood from the cut he had just made. "Calm down, Envy-sama." Envy's chest rose and fell slowly as he tried to calm his anger, "Damn that was cold!" Ed pulled himself out from under Wrath and gave Envy an innocent look, "Sorry Envy." Envy sat up, "It's okay Fullmetal." Wrath got up off of Envy's lap and tackled Ed, "My turn, my turn!" Ed fell back onto his back as Wrath tackled him, "Holy Shit!" Wrath began undoing Edwrad's belt, making the blonde blush, "Let's have some **more** fun." Envy joineed in by pinning Edward to the ground and soon, Ed's pants were tossed aside along with his boxers.

Edward lay there, his entire body exposed to the two sins, "Umm..." Wrath tilted his head to the side and smiled, "Look what I found Envy-sama!" Envy pushed Ed's legs apart with his hands,"Good boy Wrath. Now pin down his hands." Wrath grabbed Ed's hands and pinned them above the boy's head, while Envy took ed's erection into his mouth, "Okay Envy."

Wrath said the last line in the last paragraph, just to clear things up.

Nika: Read and review please!

Wrath: I want to have some fun so review so I can!

Envy: 0o Wrath... You seriously scare me sometimes.

Ed: **Roy save me from this pychotic authoress! PLEASE!**

Roy: I'm not even a part of this story. so sorry Ed , you're on your own.bye.

Ed: **GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME YOU BASTARD COLONIEL!**

Nika: Any.. way... hope you liked it.r&r bye


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry that the cjaps are so short, i only get 35 mins to type and i type slow. it should be finished soon.

Note: Alphonse has his body back.

Ewdard gasped as pleasure shot through his entire body, "Oh God!" Wrath positioneed himself above Ed's head, held the blonde's hands down with his knees and leaned over the blonde's head, caressing the sensitive skin of Ed's shoulder with his tounge. Ed's body burst with exstacy, "Envy!Please!" Envy's head bobbed up and down as he did what the blonde was asking for. Wrath released Ed's hands, which immediatly went to Envy's hair, and kissed Edward.

Envy pulled away from Ed's erection, "Wrath..." Wrath tilted his head to one side, a confused look on his face. 'Yes?', Wrath said, using his mental link with Envy. Envy sighed, 'Wrath...I'll play with you later. Leave me alone with Edward for 20 minuets.' Wrath pouted, 'Fine.' Wrath kissed Edward once more the vanished, leaving the two alone in the room.

Envy pulled offhis tight shirt, "Edward, It's just you and me now." Edward sat up and pushed Envy onto his back. Envy pulled Ed into a kiss as the blonde pushed offt the sin's skirt and shorts. Ed pulled Envy's erection into his mouth, causing Envy to moan loudly, "Ed ...take me you **_little_** Bastard!" Ed pulled back and glared at Envy, "Don't call me little!"

Edward lay his body on top of Envy's, and kissed the sin. Envy pushed Ed back, "Damn it Ed, you're stalling!" Edward smiled then postioned himself between Envy's legs, "Fine." Ed slid inside of Envy, giving the sin what he was begging for. Edward began pumping in and out, Finding Envy's sweet spot almost instantly. Envy felt Edward slipping deeper into his passage way, "Ed, faster!" Edward obliged, feeling his climax nearing. Envy felt Edward come inside of him, just a few seconds before his own climax.

Edward pulled out of Envy and lay on the man's chest, "...Envy..." Envy wrapped his arms around the small boy, "Yes?" Ed cuddled closer to Envy, "Nevermind.Goodnight." After Edward fell asleep, Envy got up and got himself dressed. Then, he dressed Edward and lifted him, bridal style, into his arms, "Let's take you home." Envy jumped out of the window and headed over the rooftops toward Ed's apartment. Once there, Envy unlocked the door with the key that Edwrad hid under the doormat. Envy walked into Ed's room and lay the boy on his bed. Alphonse, who had been sleeping in the next room, stood in the doorway, mouth agape, "...You!...What...!" Envy pulled the covers up over the elder Elric, "Alphonse, is it? Go back to bed." Envy walked past Al and out of the apartment, placing the key where it belonged. Envy jumped off into the darkness, leaving the night of passion and fun behind him.

The End

ok i might be making a bonus chapter that's Wrath and Envy but i'm not sure yet.

Rand R

Nika Tao out.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is just a little clip I wanted to do.

by the way, I writing a greed / wrath rape story where greed rapes wrath. it's will hopefully be up soon.

Envy returned to his apartment to find Wrath, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, "Hey there, squirt." Wrath stood up, "What do you want?" Envy pulled the small boy into a kiss, using their mind link link to talk, ' I want you.' Wrath blushed, 'What about Ed?' Envy broke the kiss and pulled Wrath to his knees, "What about Ed? His just a play thing, you're the one that I love." Wrath shrieked, as Envy flipped Wrath's legs from under him, sat on the small boy's stomache, then leaned foreward and began sucking on his left ankle. "Envy! Stop!" Envy smiled to himself as he licked the small ankle, "Why? You know you like it." Wrath struggled inder the larger sin, "Envy! No, I'm mad at you!" Evny turned around to face Wrath, "Why?" Wrath pouted, still trying to wiggle free of Envy's grasps, "You chose Edward over me!Now get off!" Envy got off of Wrath's lap and perched himself in the window, "Shesh. You're in a bitchy moody today, Squirt." Wrath sat up and glared at Envy, "Shut up! Leave me alone!"

Envy, who was becoming annoyed at Wrath's mooydyness, got off the window ledge, walked over to the boy and pinned hium to the ground, "I don't want to." Wrath blushed as a strong pair of legs stralled his small waist, " NO! Gerroff!" Envy kissed the small boy , instantly silencing him, 'Shhhh.Wrath, calm down.' Wrath gave in to his true desires, casting away his anger, 'Envy, do you really love me?' Pulling back, Envy ran his fingers through Wrath's hair, "Yes. I do." Wrath smiled, "Then...Why do you play with Ed?" Envy laughed, "To make you jealous. That's why."

Major writer's block... This is where things get intreseting. You, my loyal readers, need to come up with ideas for the end of this chapter. Come up with ideas, write them in a review then you might see your idea int he stroy.

Note : I WILL give apple credit where credit is due.

I hope you like the story so far.

R&R

my loyal fans

Nika Tao out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi… I am sorry for the delay.. I will fix this chapter.. when I get my fic's updated.. which will hopefully be next week…. Thank you for your patience.. if you have any questions… email me at Or my gaia name … MercilfulWrath… thank you once again.. and I will get my fics updated asap… GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me…


	7. Chapter 7

OMFG!!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHAT!?!?!?!?!? after digging through the mountain that is my closet. I FOUND MY STORY NOTE BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEHA!! ok... now i am happy to be back on the fanfic crew once more,... and i will be updating all my fics... ecept one or two.. like the oneshots.. and shaman-oh.. that fic will be rewrote.. (sorry to those who liked the first idea.. if you did then send me a message at and i will happily emial you the rest of that fic.. thanks too you all for sticking with me.. i am just glad you all care.


	8. Chapter 8

OMFG!!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHAT!?!?!?!?!? after digging through the mountain that is my closet. I FOUND MY STORY NOTE BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEHA!! ok... now i am happy to be back on the fanfic crew once more,... and i will be updating all my fics... ecept one or two.. like the oneshots.. and shaman-oh.. that fic will be rewrote.. (sorry to those who liked the first idea.. if you did then send me a message at and i will happily emial you the rest of that fic.. thanks too you all for sticking with me.. i am just glad you all care.

ok here is theb last chapter for all those wrathXenvy fans out there.. or all's fair in love and alchemy.

Extra chapter... hope you enjoy.

Wrath blushed, "but... jealousy is your sin. Why do you wanna make me jealous?" Envy smiled, "because you are just too cute when you are all pissy like that." Wrath blushed more, "oh... I.." Envy leaned down and kissed Wrath lightly on the lips, "sh.." Wrath wrapped his arms around Envy's neck, "Envy.. I love you.." Envy smiled, running his hands through the other's hair, "i love you too.." Wrath smiled, taking hold of one of Envy's hands with his own and placed it against his cheek, "i'm not mad... i was jealous..."

Envy smiled, "i know... and it's ok.." he slid his free hand up under Wrath's shirt and traced the young sin's small muscles with his fingers. Wrath's eyes slowly closed, showing his enjoyment of his situation.Envy pulled his other hand away from Wrath, using it to lift the small boy's shirt over hgis head, "you're so cute, my little Wrath."Wrath pulleed Envy down on top of him, noticing that Envy had removed his own shirt, and enjoyed the skin-to-skin contact, "envy-sama..." Envy began planting kisses along the Wrath's breastbone, causing him to moan lightly, "yes?...what?" Wrath blinked up at Envy in confusion, "why do you play with Edward when you have me?" Envy smiled and kissed the boy's lips, "because... i love to tease him.. to confuse him... it's just how i am my dear..." Wrath nodded and smiled, "oh.. ok.." envy leaned down and licked Wrath's left nipple, then breathed on it lightly. Wrath gasped as his nipple hardened under Envy's breath, "EPP!!" Wrath ran his hands through Envy's green hair, "envy-sama.. that's.. cold..." Envy smiled, capturing the hardened bud in his mouth, making Wrath moaned again, "shhh.." Wrath closed his eyes and moaned as Envy rolled his tongue over the bud, "Envy..."

Wrath tilted his head back, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling quickly, skin flushed. Envy continued his minstrations, gaining whimpers and moans from the small sin. Wrath panted more and his back arched into the warm tongue and mouth, "envy.. mo..re.. please..." Envy moved his skilled and teasing tonuge down the boy's chest and to his waistline, pulling the small sin's shorts down his hips, " my little Wrath.." Wrath wiggled a bit, trying to keep still but it wasn't working very well, "envy... sama..." Envy soon pulled away the shorts and looked over his prize, eyes narrowed seductively, " so cute you are, my little one.." Wrath bit his lip and swallowed lightly, "envy,.. please..." Envy licked up the length of the boy's member, causing the boy's hips to buck up. Envy licked the tip once more and took it into his mouth, suckling on it lightly. Wrath closed his eyes and bit his lip lightly, panting and moaning quietly.

Envy took in more of the boy's member into his mouth and sucked on it, gaining more moans and gasps and whimpers of pleasure. That skilled tongue of his darted out over the curves of the member, tracing every groove and surface. Wrath's head tilted back and he moaned loudly, his hands clinging to Envy's emerald hair tightly, "... E...nvy... sama.." Envy pulled back and slipped off his own shorts, positioning himself over Wrath, ".. are you ready/..?" Wrath looked up at Envy and nodded, biting his lip lightly. Envy pushed into the smaller boy, causing him to cling to the older sin. Envy moaned and pushed in deep, then pulled out and thrust back in, pleasuring himself and teh black haired boy. Wrath's leg's wrapped around Envy's waist and his eyes closed tightly as he moaned out and panted loudly. Envy's thrust, as with Wraths moans ad please for more, increased. Envy held onto Wrath as he felt his release growing nearer. " I... I'm.. Envy!!" Wrath moaned out, coming onto his and Envy's chest, Envy thrusting a few more times and coming inside the boy. Envy smiled and kissed the smaller boys lips, pulling out of him and laying next to him on the ground, ".. did you enjoy?.." Wrath looked at Envy with half closed eyes, " .. yes.. Envy.. sama.." The small boy clung to Envy and was soon overtaken by sleep, Envy soon falling asleep after him, thinking about his night of fun with his lover and with Edward.

the end.. ok... it's done.. sorry i held it up... hope you all like it.. ill write more wrathx envy fics soon.

nt


End file.
